The Snow Fairy
by Raebelle
Summary: "If the whole world is just simply "good" and "evil," then what is the color gray?" Thirteen years ago, Juvia Lockser's childhood friend, Gray Fullbuster, was taken from her by a mysterious woman known as the Ice Queen. As she sets out on a dangerous journey to save him, she finds much more than she was looking for. AU
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic! Here's the prologue!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, because it's Hiro Mashima's. Also, this story is slightly based on "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson. IT IS _NOT_ BASED OFF FROZEN! Either way, I don't own either. :(**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _If the whole world is just simply "good" and "evil," then what is the color gray?_

As a child, she was kind and sweet. Loved by everyone for her gentle smile and melodious voice, she was as happy as a little girl could become in her wintry, bitter village of ice and snow. As she grew older, she became more and more breathtakingly beautiful, with cascading long dark hair and dancing gray eyes. Her pale skin porcelain, her lips rose-red, her figure graceful and elegant, she was so stunning that her beauty was said to be on par with that of a fairy's.

However, such beauty was always coupled with tragedy. The poor girl's mother died while she was still a small child, and for seven miserable years, the girl shed tear after tear. Her grief was so huge that her once lively gray eyes turned into broken mirrors. Everything that was beautiful and pleasant in the world became hideous and revolting, and evil and wickedness, instead, were seen as light. Slowly losing her sanity, the maiden disappeared from the surface of the world.

Her heart having been corrupted by grief and her eyes ruined by wickedness, the maiden's time was frozen forever. She was cursed to continue suffering from her own sorrow and evil for eternity.

Although she wasn't seen for many lifetimes, rumors said that she built a palace of ice. Although it was cold and foreboding, anyone unfortunate human who saw it would have been mesmerized by its hypnotic beauty, unable to take their eyes off. They would forever stand at the castle of frozen time, falling prey to the wickedness of the malevolent yet lovely Ice Queen.

Then, like melting snow in the spring, she slowly faded from everyone's hearts, thus becoming nothing more than a vague wisp of memory, a single drop of water in the sea of tears.

 _Drip, drip, drop..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. You'll see Chapter 1 soon, I promise! :)**

 **Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 1! Thank you!**


	2. Roses

**Hi guys! :D How do you do? XD**

 **Thank you for reviewing: Guest! *happily blows streamers and trips***

 **Yay! My first review! :) Hopefully you won't be alone for long...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or "The Ice Queen." :(**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Roses**

In a crowded, busy town where the air was polluted and the streets were filthy, where nobody cast a second glance at one another, where there was no time for "nonsense," two small children happily tended their "garden," ignorant of the true state of their village and anything else that went on in their world, due to their innocence and childish purity.

The "garden" was nothing but two large, cracked flower pots, each with a delicate rosebush planted inside. One rosebush was already fully blooming, with bright scarlet and golden blossoms radiantly standing out in contrast to the dull gray and brown hues of the village. The other rosebush, however, wasn't so blossoming. It was nothing but a minuscule green bud, barely poking its head above the dark soil.

She was holding a rusty watering can in her small, plump hands, humming a cheerful tune to herself. He was using a shovel to pat down the soil in the second flowerpot, brow furrowed in concentration.

"That's strange. We planted these at about the same time, but how come this one hasn't bloomed yet?" He asked, blowing strands of his windblown black hair out of his face. Although he wasn't smiling at the moment, his friendly dark eyes twinkled with youthful liveliness. It could be seen, from the small cut on his knee to the cookie crumbs on his shirt, that he was a playful, mischievous child with quite a lot of energy compared to the monotonous routines of his town.

"Don't worry, it'll bloom. I _know_ it will. And when it does, it'll be even better than this one!" the girl beamed confidently, leaning forward to water the two plants. Her short, curly blue hair, which was unique in the village, was done in two braids, and her large blue eyes were shining with excitement. A smudge of dirt one of her rosy cheeks stood out in contrast to her otherwise porcelain face, and her oversized dress was thin and wrinkled, yet spotlessly clean.

"Gray! Juvia!" A voice called from inside the house. "Dinner's ready!" It was the boy's grandmother. Both children were orphans, due to a tragic accident which everybody seemed to either have forgotten or refuse to talk about. Being the kind, elderly woman that she was, Grandmother had raised the children by herself ever since.

The girl, Juvia, immediately set down her watering can and scurried toward the house. "Coming, Granny!" Gray smiled gently at her retreating figure, with a strangely wistful expression for such a young child, and then jumped up and followed her into the tiny cottage.

They raced to the slanted table with the patchy tablecloth, smelling the mouth watering aroma of Granny's hot soup. The white-haired woman beamed warmly at their two youthful faces, and prepared to ladle soup into their chipped bowls. Suddenly, she bent over with a hacking cough, face scrunched up with pain.

"Granny, are you alright?" Juvia asked. She did not understand why the old woman was holding a handkerchief up to her mouth. What were those crimson stains that appeared on the cloth? Their hue was even brighter than that of the red roses.

Granny finally straightened up and smiled weakly at them. "I'm fine, dear. Just a little tired. Now eat up, so we can all go to bed." Juvia turned her head and exchanged a confused glance with Gray, then, unable to resist the wonderful food Granny had worked so hard to cook, started to eat. It was, after all, the only meal they had that day.

At night, the children would lift themselves up onto their cozy little haystacks that were at opposite ends of the same room. After first crawling in with Granny in _her_ bed while she read them a story, of course. It was always the same routine, yet it never became dull. Someday, life would change, but the children didn't know that.

* * *

"Ow!" It was yet another early morning. The leaves were turning red and falling to the ground, the air becoming chillier. Gray clamped a hand over his left eye, wincing.

"What happened?" Juvia inquired breathlessly. She was already exhausted from tending the rosebushes. Although it had grown out already, the second one bore not a single rose, something which constantly worried the two children.

"S-sorry, I'm fine," Gray muttered. Juvia narrowed her eyes. She knew him so well that it was glaringly obvious when he lied about anything. She was just about to protest when a startlingly frosty breeze blew across the garden. Snow started to fall from the sky.

Juvia frowned. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy snow. In fact, she loved catching the tiny cold flakes in her little hands. It was so beautiful to see the world covered in a blanket of soft white feathers. However, this snow was unnatural. On top of coming so early in the year-it was still autumn, after all-the coldness was not pleasant at all. It was biting, it was ominous, it was-it felt _evil._

Juvia shivered, partly because of the temperature, partly because of her feeling that something was going to happen. "C'mon, it's getting cold. We should probably go back." She put her small hand on Gray's shoulder, when she noticed that he was standing still as a statue and staring intently at the rosebushes. The first one, which had always bore beautiful scarlet and golden roses, had completely withered. It was covered in icicles, and its former beauty had turned into crooked hideousness _._

Juvia gasped, and felt tears spring into her eyes. She turned and looked at Gray to see his reaction. He was still holding up his hand and covering his face, but Juvia could see that his expression was oddly blank. He face was completely emotionless; it almost made him look like a different person.

"Gray." She shook his shoulder gently.

No response.

"Gray!" She repeated more sharply.

"…"

Suddenly, Gray slapped her hand away harshly. Juvia gasped; the boy had never been so rude to her. He had always been so kind and sweet to everyone, especially her.

"Gray! What-"

Without another word, the little boy took off into the swirling snow, which was becoming colder by the second. Reluctantly, Juvia followed after him.

* * *

"Oomph!" Slipping on the thin layer of frost that covered the streets, Juvia hit her chin on the hard pavement, watching helplessly as the little boy ran out of her side.

"GRAY! W-wait up!" She pushed herself back onto her feet and tried to chase after him again, but Gray stopped abruptly. Tentatively, she scurried up to him, ignoring the sharp sting of the bruise on her face, and peered into Gray's eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The boy she was best friends with had friendly dark eyes and a carefree smile. He would always wait for Juvia and respond to her, since she would do the same for him.

The boy who was in front of her now was sneering haughtily at her, malice glinting in his hateful eyes. After a moment, he turned around, and without a second glance at her, walked away.

Juvia stared after him in shocked silence. Then, she began to cry.

* * *

The little boy left his childhood friend behind him, making his way toward the center of the storm. Clearly visible, a harsh white light enveloped him, and a woman laughed. Her voice was soft and gentle, but with a hint of iciness beneath.

The Ice Queen embraced Gray Fullbuster, and then they were gone.

* * *

 **Thirteen years later:**

Sparkling tears streamed down the young woman's face as she carefully laid the roses on the freshly dug grave. Granny had lived a long peaceful life, always being kind to those around her and never failing in spreading a smile on someone's grim face. Now, she was in a place where there was eternal happiness, so why was Juvia crying so hard?

" _Juvia…find Gray…please…love you, Juvia…"_

After the boy disappeared thirteen years ago, Juvia had returned home. When she told Granny about it, she expected the old woman to become furious, hit her, or maybe burst into tears and faint. Instead, she simply smiled. "He'll come back someday, Juvia."

Granny was old. Day by day, she grew weaker and sicker, so Juvia always stayed home and took care of her, resulting in isolation from the villagers. At first, she occasionally had time to wander outside the village boundaries to search for her friend, but never found him.

Eventually, though, even that became impossible, and Juvia dedicated her every waking moment to feeding Granny tasteless porridge and wiping it off her face when she coughed it back up, begging the town's indifferent doctor for some medicine, and stroking Granny's wrinkled, bony hand when the old woman was in pain.

Perhaps Gray was dead by now. After all, thirteen years had passed. And it would be Juvia's fault, for not searching for him enough, right?

Juvia walked down the streets, numbly thanking those villagers who offered her their empty, shallow condolences. This town…it didn't feel like her home anymore. She used to have a family, a loving, caring, _warm_ family. But both of them were gone now. Juvia was all alone.

The girl roughly swiped the tears off her face, lips trembling silently. Just as Juvia was about to step back into the deteriorating shack, she paused and looked at the two flowerpots she had neglected, but couldn't bear to throw away.

The first pot, like before, was rusted and useless. However, in the second pot, the scraggly rosebush bore a single flower. It was pearly white, with a hint of ice-blue at the ends of the petals. Juvia bent down and stroked it. Cold…it was so cold. She set her mouth in a thin line; she knew what she was going to do now.

The young woman was tall and slim, with a cascading wavy azure hair. She had delicate, porcelain skin and midnight blue eyes framed thick lashes. Juvia was considered one of the most beautiful girls in the village, although she hardly took care of herself, being too occupied with Grany's sickness.

Juvia always wore the same outfit: a long, plain black dress. Now, she draped herself in a threadbare, dark blue shawl which had previously belonged to Granny, and slung an old knapsack over her back, in which she had carefully packed all of her few remaining belongings.

She turned around and gazed at the house one last time. Then she left the village in which she had been born in, determined to find Gray. But not before bending down, picking the rose, and slipping it into a tiny pocket in her bag.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap, peeps! Hope you liked it! :3**

 **Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 2! Thank you!**

 **~Rikasa**


	3. Trick and Treat

**Ugh...school is starting on Tuesday. :( I have _no_ idea when I'll update another chapter. Or which story. DX Ah well, whatev. XD Hahaha**

 **Thank you for reviewing:** BeautifulXwords , Giotto27 , **and** xoEXOEXOox **! *happily blows streamers and trips***

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any fairy tales. -.- Sad, right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Trick and Treat**

 _Drip, drip, drop._

Juvia flung her threadbare shawl over her head and ran for cover, numb feet sloshing through the flooded, empty streets. By the time she was crouching against the wall of a wooden cottage in a tiny alley, she was completely soaked from the pounding rain. Blinking the water out of her eyes, she looked into the gray sky and sighed. "It looks like I'll have to wait out the storm here."

Shivering, the girl tried to rub the cold off of her arms. Her stomach growled loudly; she hadn't eaten anything all day except for a thin slice of tasteless bread. She had wandered around all of the areas surrounding her hometown, seeking information about Gray.

However, as hard as she tried, the only useful information Juvia acquired was an impractical piece of gossip about something going on in the northern region of the kingdom. As vague as that rumor was, it was the only lead Juvia could find, so now she was headed towards the cold, icy villages in the far north.

Uncomfortable and frustrated, Juvia curled up into a tight ball and was about to bury her head in her arms and fall into a restless sleep when a mouthwatering aroma suddenly hit her. Immediately, the girl stood up and scurried towards the smell, now oblivious to the rain. Realizing that the aroma was wafting out through the windows of the cottage which she had been leaning against, she went to one of the small, high windows and stood on the tips of her toes, trying to peek in.

In the rooms of the house was a warm golden light, and the aroma reminded Juvia of the hot, tasty soup that her Granny used to cook, the one she had enjoyed with _him_ so much. Juvia's stomach growled ferociously with hunger.

Taking a deep breath and brushing her wet blue hair out of her face, she tentatively knocked on the little wooden door.

"…"

 _Bam!_

The startled girl jumped back just in time to avoid being smashed by the cottage's door as it was violently flung open. A strange looking woman with large round spectacles was standing in the doorway, peering down at Juvia curiously.

"Oh my, what have we here? What is _such_ a sweet little girl doing outside in _this_ type of weather?!" The lady was wearing a shockingly pristine white coat and oddly shaped hat. Beneath her oversized glasses, her magnified eyes bulged like a toad's. To add to this image of bizarreness, the woman was enthusiastically munching on what looked like a sausage with legs.

"Um…sorry to bother you, ma'am, but could I please-"

"Yes, yes, of course! Honey, you are _more than welcome_ to stay! Oh, such a sweet little girl! How exciting! My name's Daphne, by the way! Come inside!"

Shocked at the enthusiasm and readiness of the woman to let her in, Juvia stepped inside Daphne's cottage and was immediately struck with the overwhelmingly mouthwatering aroma of soup, porridge, and cookies.

The front door opened to a warm, spacious room, with a table with two mismatched chairs in the middle. A long hallway with numerous doors could be seen behind the room.

Handing a fluffy towel to Juvia, which she gratefully accepted, Daphne said, "Make yourself comfy, dear! I've just baked a whole batch! No, don't be shy! I've always wanted to have a daughter!"

Flushing with embarrassment, Juvia hurriedly dried herself off as best as she could, then sat down at one of the chairs and began wolfing down the meal gratefully, manners neglected. Daphne didn't seem to mind, however, as she was also seated at the table. Instead of eating, however, the woman was cheerfully blabbing nonstop about the most random subjects, not noticing Juvia's lack of attention.

"My, my, what beautiful hair you have! Blue and wavy, just like the ocean! Hmm…you kind of _smell_ like the ocean! Well, I suppose that's just the rain. Ha! I'm rather good at reading people, you see. From just looking at you, I can tell that you're…looking for something! Or someone. Ooh, is it a boy? Honey, you want love advice, you've can count on _me! Kya!_ You have absolutely _no_ idea just how _nice_ it is to be depended on by someone! I feel like a mom now! And I have _so_ many guest rooms! You can choose any one of them! And now, I finally have someone to help me develop my projects! I'm an inventor, you know. And you can be my assistant! After supper, I should give you a tour of my lab! Not to brag, but it's _absolutely splendid!_ Guess what? I've seen a dragon! No one believed me, of course. But I _was_ telling the truth! Dragons are just _so_ grand, aren't they? Some people are just _so_ stupid! In fact, I'll tell you a story. Yesterday, someone came and _visited_ me, you know? It was this young lady who was _interested_ in my inventions. In _my_ inventions! _Yay!_ At first, she was _so_ polite! Quite interested in my lab too; of _course_ I gave her a tour. But she had a _sword!_ A _humongous_ one! Now if you ask me, _I_ personally think that the young ones these days are becoming more and more uncontrollable. Just the _thought_ of it! So, anyway, I gave her the tour, right? So you would think she would be all grateful and happy. But _no!_ Afterwards, she turned all _crazy_ and everything and tried to _kill_ me! Can you _believe_ that?! But luckily, _I_ use my _genius_ intellect to my advantage, and activated my _immensely_ superior technology! _Ha!_ I bet that _girl_ will think twice before attacking me like that again! What was her name? Ellie? Edna? Well, whatever. Oh! Done _already_? Well, now you have to pick you room, right? Oh, how about touring my lab first? I just _know_ you'll be _amazed! Way_ more than that _Ella_ girl anyway… _"_

Juvia awkwardly gulped down the last of her porridge and fidgeted in her chair. "Thanks tons for the food, ma'am. Here are a few coins if you want. Now, I have to-"

"C'mon! You just _have_ to see my lab! You'll _love_ it! And you can pay me by staying and being my assistant!" Daphne dragged Juvia around the table and into the hallway, passing many doors-twelve, to be exact- and stopping at the last one. Maintaining her steel grip on Juvia's arm, Daphne fished a small key out of one of her coat's pockets and slid it into the door's keyhole. She turned it and the door clicked open.

"Welcome to my lab, honey!"

Juvia gawked in amazement at the room, if it could be called that. Every single inch on the four vast walls of Daphne's lab was covered in diagrams, graphs, posters, and sketches every single subject Juvia could think of, from a chart the different types of strawberry cakes to a graph of the rate of a metal's rusting. The floor was strewn with even more charts-Juvia spotted a graph of the difference between number of deaths by food poisoning and assassination each year-and a variety of nails, hammers, screwdrivers and other tools. On the far side of the lab was a vast work area table scattered with even more tools. Juvia also spotted an odd assortment of weapons like carving knives, mallets, and even a saw blade that was about the same length as her whole body.

Next to the work table was something, covered in shadows so that Juvia couldn't see quite clearly, that was about three times as large as a royal carriage-which was extremely large enough already, covered in a massive cloth. Strange bumps and dents could be seen from underneath the cloth, and the whole object seemed to be vibrating ever so lightly. Juvia wondered what it was.

Daphne seemed to notice her amazement, and adjusted her glasses smugly. "Yes, yes, I _know_ I'm a genius! And even _more_ genius is my newest project: Dragonoid!" She crossed across the room and, with a dramatic flourish, uncovered the object. It was a dragon.

Eyes widening in shock, Juvia gasped as the gigantic beast came to life. It uncurled itself, so that its body was twice as long as before. The dragon's scales were gleaming metallic plates; along its spine, from its massive head all the way to its trashing tail, the plates became protruding spikes. Its wings, still flat at its sides, twitched as the Dragonoid turned its head downward to look at Daphne and Juvia. As it showed its fangs, the shortest of which was almost as long as Juvia's arm, glowing crimson eyes brightened maliciously as a deep rumbling sounded through the beast's throat.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" The Dragonoid bent down obediently as Daphne stretched her arms upward to stroke the dragon gently on one of its arms. Her bubbly cheerfulness from before was gone now; instead, her face had an obsessive, almost maniacal expression.

Juvia shuddered with nervousness. Suddenly, she remembered folktales from her village she and Gray had heard when they were younger, ones about monsters just like dragons and about how the vicious creatures had wiped out whole kingdoms and devoured whole populations. She wanted to leave this crazy woman's home immediately.

"Ma'am, he's amazing, but-"

"Honey, of course you can help! In fact, without you, my project cannot continue!"

Beads of sweat trickled down the back of Juvia's neck. "…"

Suddenly, the dragon rose and unfurled its massive wings, which, if possible, were made it seem even larger. Towering over Juvia, it gave an earsplitting roar as steam came out of its nostrils. The girl winced and clapped her hands over her ears, stumbling backwards over a small table carrying a chart of the twelve zodiac signs.

"You are the mostbeautiful, sweet, kind girl I have _ever_ met! Such talent! Such cleverness! Why don't you make use of you pretty little self and do me a favor? Feed him!"Daphne cackled. Her voice was still sweet like before, but it was like poisoned honey. Glasses glinting cruelly, the woman leaned in towards Juvia.

The blue-haired girl trembled and tried to back away, only to be nearly missed by an intense spurt of fire from the Dragonoid. Inches away from her, the piece of floor which had been scorched cracked apart and formed a dark chasm resembling a gaping mouth. "W-what are you talking about?! You can't-"

Pulling a small pouch out of one of her coat pockets, Daphne opened it, put her hand in, and sprinkled a handful of ashes on the ground. "Dragonoid, this is your test. Catch your prey and devour it. DRAGONOID: GO!"

The whole room shimmered in and out of focus like a mirage, and Juvia, terrified and lightheaded, almost blacked out. Once she regained her wits, she saw that she was suddenly in a cold and damp corridor with a rough, uneven floor, apparently made out of stone. It was dimly lit by a few torches placed at intervals on each side, and had no doorways whatsoever.

"ROAR!"

Heart racing, Juvia turned and saw smoke behind her. Knowing that the dragon was chasing her, due to Daphne's orders, she started to run in the opposite direction. Juvia was supposed to be looking for Gray! She couldn't die right now, at the hands of some weird, crazy _witch_ and her pet monster!

Suddenly, the corridor branched off in two ways. Juvia turned right, almost tripping over the uneven ground, only to face another fork a few minutes later. The dragon, meanwhile, was hot on her heels, making the ground tremble with each thunderous step it took.

 _This must be a maze_ , Juvia thought. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, the girl sprinted away from the Dragonoid, having no idea where she was. It roared again, and Juvia realized that it was catching up. She swerved left to avoid being stuck by a searing blast of fire, and, eyes widening in horror, saw that she had trapped herself in a dead end.

 _Gray,_ Juvia thought. _I-_

Whirling around frantically, she gasped as the looming figure of the monster appeared and started to close in on her.

 _"Gray, wait up!"_

Its humongous head bared down her. It bent down opened its mouth, poised to kill.

" _Don't leave me! Please, don't ever leave me, Gray!"_

The flower in Juvia's pocket, the one which she had plucked from the pot in Grandma's garden, suddenly gave of a searing blast of heat.

" _I would never leave you, Juvia."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise!"_

Juvia stared with hatred at the Dragonoid. "I will _not_ die! I will _not_ leave Gray! I WON'T!" She felt the flower grow hotter, almost to the point of being unbearable. " _AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"_ Why hadn't the dragon devoured her yet? Juvia didn't know what was going on; her vision was full of blinding blue light. She was numb, numb from pain, oblivious to her surroundings now.

 _Please, I CAN'T die! I HAVE to find him! I MUST survive! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!_

Then, as abruptly as it had begun, the light was gone. Juvia was back in the Daphne's Lab.

The woman's eyes widened in disbelief, magnified even more by her spectacles. "I-impossible…"

Juvia shook with rage. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" She marched up to Daphne and grabbed her by the collar, shaking her violently. Daphne whimpered frightfully. "You vile, evil, _disgusting_ -"

"Now, now. I think that's quite enough," a voice said from behind Juvia.

 _"_ YOU!" Daphne shrieked in horror. She was staring at the new comer who had just entered the lab through the door. It was a tall, slim woman with long scarlet hair, smiling grimly and holding a pair of glowing handcuffs. She was wearing a set of long silver robes with a badge-a high-ranking officer from the kingdom's army, Juvia recognized-and at her side was a glistening sword. This woman, Juvia realized, was the one Daphne had mentioned earlier.

Daphne took advantage of Juvia's distraction and knocked her to the ground. Pulling out another pouch, she sprinkled another handful of ashes on the ground. Two mini version of the Dragonoid- about the same height as a human- materialized from the dust and lunged towards the redhead, who calmly pulled her sword out of its sheath and sliced them neatly into half, not even moving from her spot. Then, in a flash, she sprang towards Daphne, grabbed her by the wrists, and flipped the woman over her shoulder.

"Daphne Lau Kobayashi. **(1)** Charged of producing illegal products and attacking innocent villagers. Under the name of the Legion Corps, army of the Kingdom of Heartphilia, I, General Scarlet, arrest you." The handcuffs were placed onto Daphne's wrists, and, in a flash of green, she disappeared.

General Scarlet turned towards Juvia, expression softening. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

The redhead raised her eyebrows. "For someone who's just almost been killed by one of the kingdom's most dangerous criminals, you're surprisingly calm, aren't you?"

Juvia cracked a smile. Her shock was already fading away. She supposed that she _was_ surprisingly calm, after all.

"I should get going. No, it's fine, really, you don't have to take me to see a healer or anything. Thank you…General Scarlet?

The woman nodded and slashed her sword through the air. A shimmering silver door appeared, solidifying when she grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door. Stepping through the portal, she said, "Statistically, we probably won't meet again, but I have a feeling we will. So, until next time."

"I, I'm Juvia. Juvia Lockser!"

Before closing the door, the redhead looked back over her shoulder at Juvia. "Erza Scarlet." And then, she was gone.

* * *

 **And...that's a wrap!**

 **Guess which other character I foreshadowed? Hint: Juvia tripped "** over a small table carrying a chart of the twelve zodiac signs. **" AND Erza is in the army of the HEARTPHILIA kingdom. SOMEONE'S going to be in the _next_ chapter! :D I also foreshadowed Erza before she appeared, if you noticed. :3**

 **(1) Daphne is NOT my character. She's the main atagonist of a filler arc in the anime. I didn't make up "Lau" and "Kobayashi" either; they are the surnames of her voice actors, English and Japanese respectively.**

 **Ok, that's all! Again, I have no clue when I'll update again, but if you ever get bored, just check out my other stories if you want. Feel free to PM me! I don't bite! Usually... XD :)**

 **Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 3! Thank you!**

 **~Rikasa**


End file.
